When you will be mine again
by RainbowKiss
Summary: FINISHED!After peace was restored, everything was back to normal again. As for Seifer, he was allowed to return to Garden and prove himself. And when he and Rinoa took their field exam, he never expected something like THIS could happen...
1. Why Squad C?

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIIIbelongs toSquaresoft. 

"C'mon guys! We'd better hurry!" Selphie yelled."Squall and Quisty are waiting for us."

Rinoa wiped the sweat that beaded her forehead with the back of her hand. She, Irvine, Zell and Selphie decided to spend the last three hours in the training center as a preparation for the post- field exam for SeeD candidates this afternoon.

"Instructor Trepe told me that there will be a set of new rules to follow. She even noted that this will be harder compared to the usual way of taking the test." Selphie informed them while handing everyone a bottle of cold water.

"I still can't believe that they asked all the candidates to remodel their weapon back to the basics." Irvine complained, toying the barrel of his rifle. "What are they thinking, anyway?"

"I heard it's for those amateurs who haven't had the chance to upgrade their weapons." Zell explained. "You know, so that the beginners and the professionals alike can get fair advantages during the battles."

"Yes but-" Irvine started again but Selphie stopped him. "Oh, why are you complaining Irvy? After our battle with the final sorceress, don't tell me you're chickening." Rinoa and Zell had to laugh a little too loud to irritate Irvine.

"You three, will you stop being sarcastic?" Irvine muttered.

"Sorry Irvine." Rinoa apologized. "It's just that...well, we should focus more on how we're gonna pass the test so we can join the others in missions."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Rin." Irvine said. "Let's just get going guys." He said as he led his friends out of the training center.

* * *

"They should be here 10 minutes ago," Zell remarked, after waiting for Squall and Quistis to arrive.

"Well, delays are inevitable at these point." Selphie told him.

"Guys, this is silly but, I'm kind of nervous," Rinoa confessed.

"It's normal, Rin.' Selphie assured her. "Everybody gets nervous on the day of the field exam."

"I don't know what to expect from this." Rinoa continued.

"As long as there are girls in my squad, I think I'll be fine." Irvine put in.

"Irvine!" Selphie scolded him.

"Just kidding, Selphie." Irvine immediately put in while putting an arm around her. "I won't forget that you are the best girl around."

"Good!" Selphie answered.

"Look, Squall's already here," Zell pointed at Squall who was walking out of the elevator. The four made their Balamb Salute as Squall arrived to join them. "What took you so long, Squall?" Rinoa inquired.

"I was waiting for Instructor Trepe to arrive at the headmaster's office. Then she called to say that she'll be late due to some problems concerning the new pre-SeeD curriculum." Squall informed the rest. "She asked me to go ahead and wait with the rest of you here."

"You mean to say the Garden faculties are making a big fuss out of this?" Irvine wondered.

"Perhaps. Anyway, let's just wait for the results." Squall answered him. "By the way, how is everyone doing?"

"Irvine and Iare ready for the test, thanksto Selphie and Zell. But I can't helpfeelingnervous," Rinoa shrugged.

"It's okay. Just don't think about it too much," Squall said. Rinoa smiled at him. "Thanks, Squall. Oh, look, Quistis is here!" Rinoa pointed, seeing Quistis running towards them.

"Guys, sorry I'm late," Quistis apologized while catching her breath. "The conference took on forever!"

"So, like you'll be finally announcing the results of the meeting?" Zell asked.

"Alright, tell us!" Selphie urged.

"Hmm...I think, I'll just let you, Squall handle this," she said while handing some papers to Squall. Squall scanned the list of the squads and first located Irvine Kinneas' name. "Irvine, you're on Squad A," Squall announced, "Along with...Greg Martin and Ric Spence."

"Are you sure, Squall? I mean no girls in the squad?" Irvine demanded, scowling.

"Tee-hee!" Selphie cheered silently.

"Yes, Irvine. But there's one more thing I have to tell you and I'm sure this will make you feel better." Squall assured him in his usual serious tone and expression.

"Alright, go ahead," Irvine said with a note of mocked excitement in his voice.

"In this squad," Squall began, "you are chosen as the captain."

"Huh? That's good news." Irvine was convinced. "I think I can settle with that. But I'm sure any girl would be"

"Irvy!" Selphie scowled, while pinching his right arm.

"Ouch!" Irvine cried, rubbing the part with his left hand. "Gee, Selphie, that hurts.You know I'm not serious."

"Cut it off, you guys. Squall will be announcing Rinoa's team." Quistis pleaded. Rinoa nodded her head and waited patiently as Squall scanned the rest of the list. She couldn't wait to hear who will be her teammates. "As for you, Rin," Squall cleared his throat. "...you're on Squad C with..." Then he frowned uneasily. "Raijin and Seifer?"

Everyone couldn't help wondering why Rinoa was teamed up with Seifer and Raijin except only for Rinoa who didn't seem to be bothered nor amused. Just then, Seifer and Raijin appeared from behind them.

"Geetings, Everyone!" Seifer beamed. To Squall, it sounded more like a sarcastic remark than a greeting. Everybody got silent.

"Hey, Seifer," Rinoa greeted him back. "You see, Squall just announced the teams and we three" she shifted her gaze to Raijin, to indicate that she's talking about him, too. "ended in Squad C."

"Ooh!" Seifer shrugged, noticing his rival pull a face. "Bet I'm chosen again as the squad captain, right, Squall?"

"Yes." Was all Squall could say.

"You're kidding!" They heard Zell comment in protest.

"And why not chicken wuss? Maybe you're just jealous you weren't given a chance to prove your leadership qualities until now." Seifer told him bitingly. Zell felt his body tensed up.

"Say that again, you bastard!" Seifer shook his head and turned to Rinoa. "Anyway, Rinoa, we'll just wait for you in our vessel," he smiled and walked away. "Let's go Raijin." When the two were out of sight, Squall turned to Quistis.

"Don't look at me!" Quistis immediately put in, knowing exactly what Squall meant by that 'inquiring' look. "I had nothing to do with it. The Garden faculty took care of the planning and you know that."

"Yes, but, why did Rin hadto end up with those two?" Squall asked. "She could end up in Irvine's squad or with anybody else's. Anybody but Seifer's."

"Squall, don't you think you are making such a big deal out of this?" Rinoa countered after holding back her tongue for so long. "True, he had been mean to all of us back in the past but haven't you forgiven him?"

"Yeah, but"

"But what?" Rinoa questioned him. "aren't you ready to give him a second chance?"

Squall sighed as he realized that arguing with Rinoa was next to pointless. "Sorry. I'm just worried about you." He admitted shyly. Rinoa bit her bottom lip and look at Squall in the eyes. "Don't worry about me 'coz I'll be fine." Then she took his hand and dragged him towards the parking lot. "Let's go, everyone!" she motioned for the others to follow them.


	2. The New Rules

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 owned by Squaresoft  
  
"I'm so excited!" Irvine exclaimed as he look for his other team mates. "But where the heck is Martin and this guy Ric?" "They're already in your vessel," Selphie said. Irvine adjusted his hat. "Alrighty! This is it." But before he went to the vessel, he gave Selphie a quick kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry, baby. When I'm back, I'll give you all the kisses that you want." Selphie blushed. "Be careful. And no chicks, please!" Irvine nodded and shook hands with Squall and Zell.  
  
"Xu will be in-charge of the briefing of your mission," Squall told Rinoa. He knew he should stop worrying but somehow he couldn't shake off the feeling out of his mind. "And take care of yourself, okay?" he added hastily. Rinoa smiled and caressed his boyfriend's face. "Trust me. Everything will be fine." Before she ran to her squad's vessel, she gave Squall a peck on his cheek. "I'll miss you." She whispered.  
  
[in the vessel]  
  
"All SeeD candidates will be dispatched in Winhill where the field exam will take place. There you will meet the New mayor of the place, Mayor Alec, who will give you your respective team assignments." Xu said. "He is currently executing his new project called 'Project Barrier'." "Project Barrier?" Rinoa echoed. "Yes. This is a government top-secret and according to him, he needs allies from the Garden to carry out his plans. That means you are all obliged to follow his orders." Xu instructed. "And as for the new rules of the field exam, Everyone is not allowed to junction magic spells before the mission." "What?" Rinoa, Seifer and Raijin asked at the same time. "You'll have to draw your spells from your enemies in order to gain and use magic. Next is that you are only allowed to junction 2 GFs." Seifer snorted but Xu just ignored him. "Another thing, your items in stock are limited to 9 potions, 9 remedies, 6 G-returners and 6 Phoenix downs so try to use it wisely. And one more reminder, all of you are to return to the eastern shore at 18:00 hours. The Garden crew will just meet you all in there." Xu scanned her list for the things she hadn't mentioned. "That's all. Those are the things that comprise the post-field examination rules. Do you have any questions?" "How annoying. Anyway, at least now they're focusing more on our fighting skills." Seifer said. "Seifer, may I remind you that the rating system hasn't changed so try not to commit those silly mistakes you've done," Xu said as a matter- of -factly. "What are you saying silly mistakes?" Seifer almost shouted while standing up. Rinoa stood up. "Hey, hey, quit arguing. We're on our way to the field exam." Seifer sat back on his seat and didn't say anything. "Well, I just hope you'll abide by my instructions. Anyone who will violate any of the rules mentioned will automatically be DISQUALIFIED." Xu said, aiming her every word to Seifer who wasn't so attentive. "That is all guys. And good luck."  
  
--To be continued--^-^ 


	3. The Governor and the General

"We're here, we're here!" Rinoa chuckled, while alighting from their vessel. She looked around and saw Irvine, who was currently discussing something to his Squad members. Irvine finally spotted her and he waved his cowboy hat in her direction. Rinoa flashed again one of her sunniest smiles and waved back her hand. Just then, 2 luxury cars marked 'Government Officials' parked nearby. Three men went out of the first car and another 5 went out of the second. All of them went towards the crowd of students and introduce themselves. "Attention, everyone!" A man clad in a navy blue uniform called out. After he got everyone's attention, he began to clear his throat. "Balamb students, welcome to Winhill. I am Gen. Scott, the personal escort of Governor Jackson." He led the governor in front and began his introduction. "I thought we're meeting the mayor. Where is he?" Raijin whispered to Seifer. He didn't respond. The said governor, in his early forties, began to speak in a quite pleasant manner. "Hello, young fellows, I am Governor Jackson. Me and my comrades will give you the full briefing of your mission in the absence of mayor Alec who is-er-busy right now." "You hear?" Seifer asked Raijin. "As mentioned, we are in completion of the Project Barrier" the governor said. "Just behind Winhill, between two great forests, is a site where geothermal energy is at its peak." General Scott suddenly made his way through the governor's monologue. "We, in turn wanted to make use of this newly-discovered asset for the improvement of our town. As you can see." he continued to blab about how the town imports high range electricity from other countries. Raijin yawned in boredom but Rinoa elbowed him on the ribs. "Sorry," he apologized. "But sad to say, the vicinity is filled with monsters of every kind that's why we want you to eliminate them." He said to the examinees. "There is also an old building near the site where some of Winhill specialists are currently researching. We need you to secure that." "My men here will give you your own assignments," Governor Jackson pointed at the group of men from the second car. Each of them walked towards each squad and began giving out the assignments. 


	4. The Squad Assignment

Chapter 04:  
  
"You three are lucky because you are assigned to the central tower." The man who was supposed to give Seifer's group's assignment declared as they walk towards the said building. "We're gonna use this for-um.special purposes." He managed to say. Seifer looked at him straight in the eyes. "Just tell us what to do." He urged. "Well, this tower is monster infested and I want you to clear all the floors immediately." The man ordered them. Rinoa looked from the foot to the very top of the tower and she couldn't believe what she saw. "There are at least eleven to twelve floors in this building." She estimated, "and if we have to clear each of it, then we'll hardly make it to the shore in 18:00 hours." "Excuse me, but we're not monster exterminators," Seifer said while gritting his teeth. "We're SeeD candidates, didn't you know that?" "Well, if you don't want it, then you can go home now. We have nothing to talk about." The man returned briskly. "Uh oh. That means failing the field exam." Rinoa thought. "Um, sir, we'll do it!" she told him. Seifer looked at her and sighed. "Fine! We don't have a choice, anyway." "Good. Now go and after that, return here to your post and secure the place from outsiders." The man instructed them. "Wait," Raijin speculated. "I thought there were Winhill specialists in here. If it's monster infested, where could they be conducting their studies?" The man looked somewhat skeptical. "Oh, yeah, they're in the basement- Don't go there," he warned. Just do what I'm telling you. Otherwise." he didn't continue. "Otherwise what?" Seifer put. "Nothing, Just don't go there. It's none of your business." Seifer, Rinoa and Raijin followed the man inside. He asked them to check every place before he himself went down the stairs to the tower's basement. "Huh, I think there's something fishy happening down there," Seifer observed. "Let's just obey what he says," Rinoa told him She knew that a single mistake could ruin her chance of becoming a SeeD. "So, where do we start, captain?" ***** ^-^ ************** ^-^ ***** "Woohoo! Six down and four more to go!" Raijin gushed though he felt tired. "There are only for hours left for us before the meeting time," Seifer reminded his group while checking his watch. "We could finish all the floors in 3 hours then we'll have one full hour to go back to the east shore." Then he checked everyone's conditions. "Are you all still fine?" From the 1st floor up to the 5th, they had encountered dozens of Blitz, tri- faces, wendigos, creeps, mesmerizes and other sorts of monsters. Some of them had been easy to take down, others took of some time before their KO's because of their varying levels. Rinoa looked at Seifer and Raijin. "These 2 really had changed since that Ultemecia catastrohe, more especially Seifer." She thought happily. "Now he's beginning to learn to control himself a bit," If everything turns out to be fine, she's so sure that they will all make it. "I'm still alright but I've already had one of my remedies," Raijin told everyone as he inserted a hand in his pocket and took out a bottle of potion. "And I think I still need to refuel myself, you know." He twisted the cap and took in every drop of it. Seifer then turned to Rinoa. "I'm still okay. As far as I can remember, I've already used one of my remedies and another one of my potions during our last battle. That Abadon actually ruined my junctioning." She reported. "How 'bout you?" "I'm fine, Rin, thanks" Seifer said warmly, making Rinoa's cheeks turn to a slight crimson. Raijin forced a cough. "Now, c'mon let's go! We have no time to waste." He pumped in his team mates. "Alright, cap!" Rinoa and Raijin exclaimed in unison. ******** "Die, Vysage, die now!" Seifer repeatedly shouted while making his attack. "It's really tough, Seifer!" Rinoa cried. Raijin tried to blind I but it missed. In return, the ugly creature 'silenced' him. Rinoa aimed her blaster edge carefully and fired a shot. It did only a measly 400 damage to their opponent who seemed to be very much alive. And there it was this visage who threw another spell on all of them. Seifer wasn't affected because 'poison' was junctioned to his status defense. However, Raijin and Rinoa weren't so lucky. "It's poison!" Seifer realized too late. He couldn't take it any longer. He breathe hard and quickly summoned Diablos, who fortunately sent the monster back to hell. "Rinoa, Raijin!" he immediately rushed to them and gave each a dose of his remedies. Rinoa sat up straight and blinked. "Is it over?" she asked her companions. "Yes, Rin. We've cleared all the floors. Now is the time to get back." Seifer encouraged. "Aw, that was close. I thought I'm gonna get busted!" Raijin remarked after he had recovered. Rinoa stifled a giggle. "Yeah, a little too close I think." "We should better hurry. I don't wanna be late." Raijin got up and walked towards the stairs. Seifer had helped Rinoa to her feet and went after Raijin. As they were making their way out of the 7th floor, they heard unusual noises from the walls. "What was that?" rinoa asked. "Monsters, maybe." Put in Raijin. "Impossible. I'm sure we have checked every corner of the area before we left,." Seifer said. "Help me! I'm in here!" a voice cried from nowhere. "It wasn't a monster." Rinoa realized and rushed to the direction where she thought she heard the voice. But before she could get any further, Seifer stopped her. "Wait. This must be a trap. We should better be careful." "But somewhere in there needs our help, Seifer!" Rinoa persisted. "We must do something." "Okay, but I'll lead the way." Seifer declared drawing out his hyperion. He silently walked through the narrow hallway. As they came closer, the irregular bangings from the walls got louder and louder. "How come somebody had been here after we've checked all the rooms?" Seifer wondered. They reached the end but the only door in there was the fire exit. "Help me, I'm here!" the mysterious voice continued to shout. Seifer looked to his left and noticed an iron vault slightly covered by a large metal locker. He quickly ran towards the vault and kicked it until the door flew open. 


	5. An Evil Plan

Chapter 05  
  
"Help me, oh please help me!" the stranger cried in anguish. "My knee! It hurts."  
  
Rinoa went immediately to his side and gave him first aid. "Omigosh! He's badly injured." She worried as she saw a  
  
Puddle of blood on the floor. "He's losing so much blood," she thought, while trying not to panic. She then searched for her  
  
items and took her second bottle of potion.  
  
"Rinoa, what are you doing?" Seifer asked.  
  
"He needs this," her fingers gripped the bottle and unscrewed the cap.  
  
"But you will be needing that later,"  
  
"He alredy needs it right now,". Knowing Rinoa, Seifer didn't continue arguing with her.  
  
The stranger drank the potion greedily. He seemed to regain some strength but it wasn't enough. "He still needs  
  
another one," Rinoa decided. She grabbed the last bottle of potion and was ready to give it to the injured man but Seifer  
  
interrupted her, "No, wait," he handed the stranger his own bottle instead. "I've still got 2 potions left. You shouldn't give him  
  
everything you've got, we still don't know him."  
  
Rinoa gladly replied, "Thanks, Seifer."  
  
After the stranger had take in the next dose of potion, he immediately recuperated. The bleeding had thankfully  
  
stopped and the blood around the wound clotted. He looked at the trio and he heartily expressed his deepest thanks. "You  
  
guys saved my life, I can't thank you enough!"  
  
"Are you sure you're okay now?" Rinoa wanted to know.  
  
"Yes, I am," he said while massaging his thighs.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" Seifer demanded.  
  
"I'm Bruce Denzon, the sole developer of 'Project Barrier'" he answered indignantly. "And I came here to stop this  
  
operation." "Are you serious? They're stocking geothermal power for your town!" Rinoa exclaimed, stunned by Bruce words.  
  
"Is that what they told you?" Bruce said back, laughing "I can't believe you're all too gullible. You haven't detected the  
  
foolishness of those liars."  
  
"What the ass are you talking about? You've got no right to address us just like that," Seifer nearly screamed at him.  
  
"Why, if I told you the truth you'll be thinking yourselves how foolish you've been!" Bruce defended himself bravely.  
  
Seifer jumped to grab the guy by the collar. Raijin had managed to pull Seifer away from Bruce.  
  
"Forgive me for the offense, I just can't hardly contain my anger for Jackson,"  
  
"The governor? What exactly do you mean?" Rinoa questioned. Everything this stranger had said was leading them in a total confusion.  
  
"As I have said earlier, I was the developer of this project. I organized everything, believing that these were all for the  
  
good of Winhill. Not long ago, I overheard Jackson and Scott discussing matters on how they will use this power plant to  
  
support their own operations. I heard they had already started manufacturing missiles and they conceal it in the basement."  
  
Bruce continued. "This 'Project Barrier' thing is not about geothermal plant but an illegal missile base-threatening to destroy  
  
Winhill!"  
  
"No!" Rinoa's jaws dropped open. Seifer and Raijin were equally shocked by the truth.  
  
"Jackson and his men used us. They're ready to sacrifice their hometown for the sake of money and for their own  
  
selfish reasons!" Bruce said angrily. "Then Jackson ordered the mayor to stay out of the way to get everything in his own  
  
hands."  
  
"He's mad," Raijin shook his head.  
  
"After that they fear me so much that I will leak their nasty secret. They offered me money but I didn't accept anything  
  
from them. I came back after threatening to kill me but.." Bruce stated to them, his voice filled with bitterness, "they had me  
  
chased by a wendigo and locked me in here. That's how you guys found me."  
  
"So that's what they're hiding in the basement. A missile plantation!" Rinoa realized as his blood boiled.  
  
"That Jackson guy!" Raijin said with clenched fist.  
  
"They're actually asking help from Garden so that their operations wouldn't look suspicious!" Seifer thought as  
  
things got clearer.  
  
"I think we need to go down the basement and ambush their plan before it could get any worse," Rinoa put in.  
  
"Yes, they must be stopped," Seifer decided.  
  
"Thanks guys, for helping me again." Bruce said. "I'll owe you everything."  
  
[to be continued.please make a review. ^-^] 


	6. Near Escape

Chapter 06:  
  
When they have finally reached the first floor, they saw General Scott together with a patrol guard and the man who  
  
Assigned their mission. When Scott saw them, he motioned the group to come closer. He still hadn't notice that Bruce was  
  
with them.  
  
"Balamb Students, please come over here 'coz I need you to." he stopped when he saw Bruce with them. "Denzon,  
  
why, I thought I already got rid of you!" Scott snickered.  
  
"Surprised? Thanks to these students, I'm still here" Bruce said proudly.  
  
"Don't ever try to come out all clean, General," Seifer boomed. "We already know everything."  
  
"Yeah! You and governor Jackson lied to all of us!" Rinoa called.  
  
After hearing this, Scott grinned at them viciously. "You've known too much!" he took his machine gun and positioned  
  
Himself to trigger a fight. "I very sorry but I think it's the time to shut your stupid mouths for good!" his 2 companions also did  
  
The same.  
  
The battle with Gen. Scott is quite an easy one. Seifer and Rinoa had their magic and limit break combinations while  
  
Raijin remained as the primary summoner of GF's throughout the fight. After Raijin had summoned Quezacotl, everyone knew  
  
That the general was close to defeat. "Not bad for you, Garden twerps." Scott said as he fell to his knees. "But.you're.  
  
Not getting.away with this.." he grabbed a small gadget from the breast pocket of his uniform and pressed a button before he  
  
Fell to the ground.  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" was heard from all over the place. Doorways had been automatically shut to prevent intruders  
  
from escaping.  
  
"It's the building's defense alarm. We're now in a big trouble!" Bruce cried hysterically. "They will kill us all!"  
  
"You shut up!" Seifer ordered him as he himself didn't know what to do.  
  
Rinoa scanned her surroundings and begged her mind to come up with something.  
  
"We're trapped!" Raijin told the others as he charged through the door with all his might.  
  
"Maybe there is still an emergency exit here or something," Rinoa suggested nervously. She was starting to freak out. If  
  
they have to engage in another fight, they'll never make it to the shore in time.  
  
Bruce' eyes finally lit up. "I know! There's a secret exit somewhere at the top of the tower. Come on, follow me."  
  
The three had no choice but to follow Bruce up to the top of the tower without knowing what would await them. They  
  
Continued to follow Bruce as he climbed the last flight of stairs, leading them to a door marked, 'Controls Room'. Beside the  
  
Door was a ladder leading to a small portion at the ceiling.  
  
"There's the exit." Bruce pointed to a black spot on the ceiling.  
  
"I just hope this will work," Rinoa prayed in despair while trying hard not to be so negative. As if reading her  
  
thoughts, Bruce took out a card key from his wallet. "This shall do it," he swiped the card key in a control panel on his left  
  
and punched in a few codes.  
  
"Can't you work on it a little faster?" Seifer fumed impatiently.  
  
"Just wait,"  
  
With a short 'toot', the hidden exit opened. "Heh, heh, told ya to leave it to me," Bruce rejoiced. Rinoa couldn't help  
  
Smiling.  
  
"But are you sure it is safe for us to go up there?" Seifer, who was still hesitant, asked him.  
  
Rinoa didn't care about what her captain had cautioned. All she wanted was to the hell out of this place as soon as  
  
Possible.  
  
I'll go first to check it out," Raijin presented himself. He climbed the ladder without waiting for Seifer's signal.  
  
"Be quick," Seifer commanded him. When Raijin reached the hole, he sneaked his head outside and looked around.  
  
"There's no one here," Raijin reported to his companions below. He climbed outside and waited for the others to  
  
arrive.  
  
"Alright, I'll go next," Bruce announced excitedly. Seifer let Rinoa climb the ladder first before taking his turn. In a  
  
short while, Bruce was already reunited with Raijin outside.  
  
"Whoa!" Bruce cheered happily while waving his arms in the air. Then he looked down at Rinoa and Seifer from the  
  
hole. "Here, Rinoa, give me your hand," He offered his stretched arms.  
  
The door suddenly shut itself as Rinoa was about to grab Bruce' hand.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
Before Rinoa and Seifer could realize what was happening, they heard somebody called them from below.  
  
"I won't let you escape!" a man in gas mask taunted. With that he took a hose attached to a small tank in his back and  
  
pulled the trigger.  
  
Seifer's mind was spinning. In a few seconds, they were enveloped by a cloud of gas and he's starting to loosen  
  
His grip bit by bit. "N-no! t- this.isn't.tear gas!" Seifer thought. But before he can do something, he lose consciousness  
  
And everything went pitch black.  
  
* * *  
  
Rinoa woke up after she had fallen asleep for quite sometime. She still felt dizzy as if her head was stuffed with so  
  
Much cotton. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She tried hard to remember everything that had happened.  
  
"The door shut itself while I was ready to grab Bruce' hand."  
  
"A cloud of gas." she recalled. "Seifer and I were there.Oh no, Seifer!" She was in a narrow room with a poor lighting.  
  
She looked about her and searched for Seifer. After a while, she had also discovered that her blaster edge had been taken  
  
Away from her. "Where could he be?" Rinoa wondered fearfully. She run towards the door and turned the knob.  
  
Fortunately for her, the door wasn't locked. She slipped outside and closed the door quietly behind her.  
  
Outside was a single fluorescent bulb which lighted the whole place. Three armed military men were also patrolling the  
  
Whole area. "I must look for Seifer without being caught," Rinoa told herself. She noticed a few stack of boxes to her  
  
Right, not very far from where she is standing. "I have to use the lift," Rinoa ran to the boxes and hid herself there, while  
  
Waiting for the guards to patrol the other end of the floor. But just as she was about to make her move, somebody covered  
  
Her mouth and grabbed her from behind.  
  
[To be continued.please make a review. ^-^] 


	7. Life By Thread

Chapter 7:  
  
Rinoa struggled to free herself but the mysterious hand refused to budge and instead dragged her back in the room where she had been a while ago.  
  
"Rinoa, calm down, it's me," the man whispered to her ear as he was able to bring the girl inside the room.  
  
"Seifer?" Rinoa was surprised and happy at the same time the she quickly put her hands around his neck. "Oh, you scared me to death!"  
  
"I'm sorry if I have to do that," Seifer excused. "Hey, are you alright?"  
  
"I guess I'm okay now." Was her answer.  
  
"Here, I got your weapon," Seifer gave her the pinwheel.  
  
"Wow, thanks," Rinoa hastily fastened the weapon to her right arm.  
  
"Listen Rinoa, right now we are on the second floor and as you had observed, there were three soldiers patrolling the whole area."  
  
"Uh, yeah," Rinoa nodded her head.  
  
"Actually, there were 3 soldiers in every floor level." Seifer stated.  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"We have to get out of here without being caught."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You still have your 'Sleep' spells right?"  
  
"Yup. I think I drew a couple of that from each grats that we've faced." Rinoa informed him.  
  
"We won't attack those goons as it could arose suspicions, instead, we'll just use your sleep spells and head for the lift. We'll also do the same in the ground floor." Seifer instructed her clearly. "if everything turns out the way we want it, then we'll be able to sneak out of here safely."  
  
"Sounds effective! Let's do it!" Rinoa agreed eagerly.  
  
Seifer and Rinoa had managed to carry out their plan and stole their way down to the ground level and outside the building only to be greeted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, pesky twerps?" taunted Gen. Scott. Rinoa could see a sardonic smile creeping in his face which was illuminated by the pale moonlight.  
  
"Damn it!" she heard Seifer cursed from under his breath.  
  
"I hope you're not expecting me to let you out of here breathing after what you did to me," he sneered. With a wave of his hand he shouted: "Get them, guys!"  
  
All of a sudden, Seifer and Rinoa were heavily surrounded by Winhill squad batallion.  
  
"Big shoot!" Seifer cursed angrily. "We've got no choice left but to defeat all of them!"  
  
Rinoa's heart was beating like drumrolls. "We're out numbered!!!" she thought horribly.  
  
There were like at least 70 armed men who went about them. Rinoa first casted protect spells to Seifer and herself. She then summoned GF Siren as her next move. Seifer, on the other hand, casted double shell spells for him and for Rinoa. He sliced his hyperion mightily on every soldier charging in their way. In turn, their opponents casted 'Meltdown' on both of them.  
  
"They're throwing high range magic spells, Seifer!" Rinoa exclaimed. Thanks to their barriers, the damage they are getting are slightly diminished. But both of them knew that it will not last for too long. Seifer quickly summoned the Brothers. Their strategy of GF-Magic combination halted their enemies' attacks but there were still so many of them. Rinoa threw in 3 'Thunduga' spells to some soldiers but it just reflected back to her.  
  
"Rinoa!!!" Seifer called. "I'm still okay.Seifer," Rinoa responded weakly. "My protect and shell just wore off," She used her 'Angelo Rush and Angelo Cannon' limit breaks. She had prevented a soldier or two from attacking Seifer by carefully shooting her pinwheel.  
  
Seifer too, was already enervated by all the fighting. An opponent had already made a cut in his left arm which only indicated that his own 'Protect' wore off.  
  
"My 'Shell' will break down in a matter of minutes," Seifer hopelessly said to himself. Out in the corner of his eyes he saw how Rinoa had been struggling to maintain her composure. That's when he noticed that Gen. Scott was behind her.  
  
"Look out!!!" but Seifer's words came out way too late. She was blinded, and a soldier had casted triple 'Blizzaga' spells to her, knocking her down.  
  
"Nooo!!!" Seifer screamed on top of his lungs. "Damn you, ALL!" his temper was skyrocketing giving him enough vigor to fight the General. Scott countered his attacks with another set of magic spells but Seifer was invincible. "You, you son of a bitch! You'll be sorry you did that to Rin!" Seifer had managed to give him a blow, taking his foe down. Five more soldiers were left after the General had flinched. He looked at them and with his last ounce of strength, he summoned Diablos, hoping that the GF would end the fight. He finally rejoiced after seeing his opponents lying flat on their backs, completely defeated.  
  
[to be continued.please make a review. ^-^] 


	8. Prove it to me

CHAPTER 08:  
  
Rinoa woke up and found herself lying beside Seifer under a big oak tree.  
  
"What happened?" she wondered quizzically as she got up.  
  
"Hey, Rinoa, glad you're already awake. Are you okay?"  
  
"I feel alright, thanks." Rinoa said. "But what happened?"  
  
Seifer had depicted everything that had occurred after she passed out. "I can't run into town," Seifer explained. "So I just drag the two of us here,"  
  
"So that means we're still in danger," Rinoa speculated. "They could still be around looking for us." She eyed her surroundings and clasped her weapon tight with her other hand. She had to sharpen her senses and get herself ready for anything. Seifer quickly noticed her anxiousness and he immediately put an assuring hand over her shoulder. "It's okay. Balamb will surely find us tomorrow."  
  
"But will they find us here?"  
  
"Sure, they will. First thing tomorrow morning, we'll leave this place and go back to the eastern shore." Seifer prompted. "They'll be waiting for us, you'll see."  
  
Rinoa pacified herself through Seifer's words but she sighed as another thought began to cross her insides.  
  
"Um, Seifer, I'm just wondering where Raijin and Bruce had been after we failed to escape."  
  
"I don't know. But I'm sure Raijin and that guy Bruce can manage," Seifer told her.  
  
"I just hope you're right. Do you think.he made it to the shore in time?" Rinoa asked again. "With the other SeeD candidates, I mean."  
  
"Maybe." Seifer replied plainly. "I guess we are the only ones that had been left."  
  
Rinoa suddenly felt uneasy as she thought of the field exam. Everything that had occurred today had happened so fast. She felt frustrated, knowing that she didn't make it. "I didn't pass the test." she hugged her knees tight like a small child. She hated to admit it but she really felt like crying. Rinoa wanted to be a SeeD just like Squall, Quistis, Selphie and Zell. That is why she and Irvine had decided to take the test. So that they could all be together in missions.  
  
Seifer was also beginning to feel tensed about the situation. "Rinoa mentioned about the field exam. Maybe she feels bad about not passing the test. But she doesn't need to. My situation is so much worse. But this is funny. Knowing that I will never be a SeeD doesn't feel that heart- breaking. It's just like losing in a game of cards."  
  
" Now I'm convinced that I wasn't fit to be a SeeD soldier. What am I saying that this is not heart-breaking? This is bad. Whatever feel-good words I tell myself, it won't make any difference. I won't be a SeeD. Rinoa still had the chance. She should not feel terrible." "Maybe I'm the real problem. Maybe it was just me that I did not pass every field exam. And she, too had to suffer.Yes, it was all my fault."  
  
Both of them were silent, waiting for each other to say something. Seifer racked his brain for something to say in order to push the awkwardness around them.  
  
"Rinoa," he called. "What?" "I'm sorry." his mouth suddenly felt dry, "I blew up your chance of becoming a SeeD." Rinoa looked at him, slightly amazed by his words. She smiled. "It wasn't your fault," she whispered.  
  
"You're wrong, Rin." He frowned as he said it. "I was the captain. I should have focused my attention on the exam and not on other things."  
  
"It wasn't anybody's mistake. What you did back there in the tower was right." Rinoa convinced him. "At least we're both alive. We'll get back to the garden, just take another test, and eventually we'll pass."  
  
Seifer laughed. "Yeah, you can take another test but I will not."  
  
Rinoa frowned. "Huh? Don't tell me you're quitting."  
  
"Rinoa, Don't you know that a SeeD candidate can only take up to 5 exams? If he fails the 5th test, he'll forever be disqualified as a SeeD. In my case, this happens to be my last chance but I screwed everything, big time." Seifer looked away. "I'll never be a SeeD, Rinoa. Maybe I wasn't really destined to be one," he said in a very solemn voice.  
  
"No!" Rinoa protested. "You really are a great leader and a great warrior. You'll be a SeeD. Both of us will!"  
  
Seifer turned around to face her. "Your determination will make you a SeeD, Rinoa, so please don't mind me. I already accepted the fact."  
  
Rinoa was stunned by what Seifer had said. She felt so sorry for him. But just then, her gaze switched from his eyes to his left arm with a more shocked expression.  
  
"Seifer!" she exclaimed. "Your head is wounded and your left arm is bleeding!"  
  
Seifer looked at his left arm and there, he saw a streak of red in the sleeve of his jacket. "It's just a cut I have gotten from fighting. And this one," he touched the bleeding side of his forehead, "I don't remember when and now I got it."  
  
"Let me see that," she said, asking Seifer to remove his trench coat. "The bleeding must be stopped. Quick, give me your last bottle of potion,"  
  
Seifer snatched his arm away from Rinoa's hand. "I'm okay. It wasn't that bad anyway."  
  
"Seifer, just give me the potion," she demanded, her impulsiveness getting the better of her.  
  
"There's no potion left." Seifer muttered. "You were knoced out so I tried to revive you with a phoenix down. But it wasn't enough so I just used the potion on you, too."  
  
"What?" Rinoa's forehead wrinkled. "No wonder I still feel vigorous after I had completely passed out." She said in her mind, realizing that this was all making sense. She tore a piece of her already torn cloth and used it to bandage Seifer's wounds. "You shouldn't have done that," Rinoa could not believe him. "You're injured."  
  
"Look, Rin," Seifer said in a loud voice, cutting Rinoa from all that she has to say. "If you were in my place, you'd do the same thing right? And besides," he pointed out, "If I brought you back to the garden with your HP low, I'll be dead meat. Your friends will never let me live long."  
  
Rinoa laughed.  
  
"She's so pretty." Seifer thought. "And her laughter sounded like wind chimes."  
  
"Okay, okay, I get your point." She said as she knotted the last ends of the bandage she had improvised.  
  
"I bet Squall shall kill me first when that happens." He continued. "Well, I don't blame him. I always thought he's so lucky to have you as a girlfriend." He's saying this in a weird yet sweet manner. "You're both nice inside and out. Not to mention, very beautiful."  
  
Rinoa stared back at him, stoked her hair and laughed again, pretending to be highly insulted. "Yeah, right. I look my best with tangled hair and torn clothes. Pretty, huh?"  
  
"No, kidding aside, Rin, you really are beautiful," he said while marveling at her lovely face. In the moonlight.  
  
"Then you have to prove it to me," Rinoa dared.  
  
Seifer didn't know but he was ecstatic at that moment. "Do you really want me to?"  
  
Rinoa looked straight in his ocean blue eyes and nodded her head.  
  
Without thinking, Seifer cupped her face with his hands and he lowered his lips down to hers, kissing her gently.  
  
Author's note: to be continued.please make a review because this is my first fic on the site. Thanks a lot!!! 


	9. True Confessions

After sometime, Seifer moved back and smiled. "How's that?" he asked Rinoa. But his face twitched after seeing her almost horrified expression.  
  
"What have I done?" Seifer wanted to kick himself. "I'm so stupid," seeing Rinoa's face at that moment made him go limp. Of course, he himself enjoyed the kiss but Rinoa obviously didn't. The last thing he ever wanted was Rinoa never speaking to him and hating him forever.  
  
"Rinoa, I-I'm so sorry!" Seifer's words stumbled over the others. "I didn't- I guess I was just."-he couldn't remember when was the last time he was tongue-tied-"just missing YOU." There, he said it.  
  
Now Rinoa was more surprised than ever. She couldn't believe what she heard. She just sat there silently, as she didn't know what to say.  
  
"This is terrible," fear crepat into Seifer's head. "Why on earth do I have to tell her that?" he asked himself, a long tensed awkwardness filled the two of them. Rinoa remained as stiff as a cardboard while Seifer cannot sit still. For a long time, neither of them had spoken.  
  
Finally, Seifer inched away from Rinoa. Breaking the silence, he said, "I'm sorry. Please forget what I have done and what I have said. I got carried away.thinking about how different it would be if."  
  
"We're still together."  
  
Rinoa turned her head and faced him her expression, somewhat a little harder to read. "You left me Seifer," she began with bitterness. "I didn't know where you went and when you finally returned, you were a completely different person I don't even recognized." She immediately looked away as her eyes were getting watery.  
  
"Yes, you're right," Seifer agreed and he knew that the reality of her words had cut deep inside him. "I'm just hoping that you could forgive me for all the pain I've caused you." ["Maybe this is why I'm paying the price right now."]  
  
"Sure, I forgive you, Seifer. That was in the past. You'll be my friend for always," Rinoa declared brightly after a long time.  
  
"My friend for always." The words repeated itself in Seifer's thoughts. "it's okay. At least she's speaking to me now."  
  
"Hey, Rinoa," Seifer said, pushing the dead air surrounding them. "Since we're together, I just thought of something.Well, I'm just wondering if you can still remember that summer we had?.."  
  
Rinoa didn't have to let him finish what he has to say. Of course, she remembered. How could she ever forget? That was one of the nicest things that happened to her during her 17 years of existence. "I can remember that summer very clearly." She replied. "That one we've had was great."  
  
Seifer laughed coyly while looking at the dark skies. "Yes. That was when I wasn't able to attend your birthday because I was under probation. Zone has said you really freaked out because you were so mad and you never wanted to speak to me again."  
  
"It was Rinoa's turn to laugh. "Hey! I didn't!"  
  
"C'mon, admit it. I tried to call you but you were always making excuses." Seifer put in. Rinoa reddened thankful that it was already dark. "That night was a huge success. Except for that kittle incident at the beach." he was teasing her.  
  
"Please stop!" Rinoa was doubled over with laughter. "You always knew I didn't want to."  
  
"Step in that hole somebody had dugged into the sand and then you twisted your ankle?" Seifer finished for her, still laughing.  
  
"It was an accident," Rinoa defended.  
  
"Yeah it was. You tried so hard not to cry probably because you're embarrassed with me. But then you couldn't help it."  
  
"Meany! You still made fun of me when you know that I'm in pain." Rinoa told him in mocked anger.  
  
"But you've got to thank me 'coz I was there to carry you back into our car which was about a kilometer away from the shore." Seifer told her. He and Rinoa was actually having fun. He is glad he was able to lighten her mood after hanging dark clouds on her thoughts.  
  
^-^to be continued.sorry guys for cliffhangers. I don't get that much of a time uploading the story because of too much school work. Thanks for reading! 


	10. Flood of Memories

"Well, enough of that. We've been laughing way too much." Seifer commented after catching his breath. ["This is good. Yet too good to last."] he felt utterly sorry for himself all of a sudden. ["If only I could turn back the time.Xu was right, I've been always committing silly mistakes.] He hated himself especially from turning away from Rinoa when he still had the chance. He drifted into space, sighing.  
  
"What's wrong, Seifer?" Rinoa asked, immediately sensing his distance. "You were all happy a while ago and then now you seemed bored,"  
  
Seifer turned to her and sighed again. "I wasn't bored, Rin." ["I just don't know why I'm realizing right now how much I've lost since I let you walk away from my life. You're with Squall now and I knew that I can't win your heart back."]  
  
"Never mind," he said lamely.  
  
"Seifer," Rinoa called softly. "How about if I sing for you tonight. If you don't want to share me your thoughts, then maybe my song could ease your mind."  
  
["Your song," Seifer looked back into her searching eyes. ["That song you used to sing for me."]  
  
"Please do, Rinoa. I would gladly appreciate it."  
  
Rinoa let the cool evening breeze freshen her lungs. Both she and Seifer were now facing each other. And he is waiting for her to sing that familiar melody. She blinked and sang to his request.  
  
"Whenever sang my songs, On the stage, on my own Whenever said my words Wishing they would be heard. I saw you smiling at me Was it real, or just my fantasy? You'd always be there in the corner Of this tiny little bar."  
  
Seifer had looked at her and he let her sweet voice carry him back to that summer they once shared.  
  
"Rinoa, Seifer just called," Watts informed Rinoa just as she was about to help Zone prepare their breakfast.  
  
"So? I don't care about him anymore." She replied plainly.  
  
"He said he was sorry," Watts insisted.  
  
"Well, its too late now." Rinoa said while setting the plates in the table.  
  
"What's wrong with you Rinoa?" Zone asked. "You haven't even heard his side."  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me. I just don't want to talk to him." Rinoa said.  
  
"But you need to talk to him." Zone told her. "He keeps on calling you."  
  
"Look guys," Rinoa struggled to keep her cool. "Stop covering for his mistakes. I don't want anything to do with him from now on. He knew I was expecting him and he didn't even bothered to give me a call. What do you expect from me?"  
  
"What do you want him to do then?" Watts returned.  
  
"I just want him to leave me alone," Rinoa whined, losing her appetite. She stood from the table and left her friends behind.  
  
"My last night here for you, Same old songs, just once more. My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no I kind of liked it your way How you shyly placed your eyes on me. Oh did you ever know? That I had mine on you."  
  
"Rinoa, go immediately to your room and change into your best dress." Zone suddenly burst into the house, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Where's the fire, Zone? And why are you asking me to change?" Rinoa inquired, lifting her head from the Pet Pal magazine she's been reading.  
  
"You just go ahead. It's already 5 p.m. we'll be late."  
  
"Late for what?" Rinoa was so confused.  
  
"We're going to a party. C'mon, move" she motioned for Rinoa to change in her room. "I'll just wait for you outside. Watts will be mad at us."  
  
When zone went outside to their car. She couldn't help wondering what's really going on. "What party?" she asked herself. She didn't even remember somebody who sent an invitation. "Oh well," she went to her room and changed.  
  
* * * "So, how's this?" Rinoa asked her friend who is driving the car. Zone gave her a side ways glance and quickly refocused his senses on the road. "You're gorgeous," he just said.  
  
"Thank you. So will you tell me where we're going?" Rinoa wanted to know.  
  
"Somebody invited us to a party. And please don't ask who 'this' person is." Zone said.  
  
"Huh?" Rinoa was puzzled. "Do you know him?"  
  
"You'll learn about 'this person' on the right time so just wait."  
  
After a few more minutes, she and Zone finally stopped in front of this fancy restaurant named 'Downtown Breeze'. A man in black tux opened the door for them. "Welcome to Downtown Breeze," he greeted.  
  
Sweet aroma of roasted meat floated about the place. Everything in there from the walls to the dining chairs looked so elegant. They had spotted Watts sitting on a nearby table beside a glass window.  
  
"I think we're a bit too early. The guests haven't filled the place," Rinoa said sitting in between her friends. Zone and Watts looked at each other and didn't say anything. A waiter had served them some expensive wine. And so they waited.  
  
Rinoa glance around her and saw that it was nearly 6:30 p.m. "Um, we've been waiting for an hour." She said. Again, Zone and Watts ignored her. Rinoa was bored. Her friends won't tell her who really invited them to this party. She noticed that some of the people were already leaving the place. She looked at Zone who was tapping his fingers lightly on the table and to Watts who kept oon monitoring the time.  
  
"Both of you," the suspicious Rinoa said to them, "Will you tell me now what's." Suddenly, the man who opened the door for them approached their table.  
  
"Excuse me, there's a delivery for you, Miss Heartilly," he said politely. Rinoa turned to him, "Why, that's me"  
  
The man handed her a large vase filled with beautiful flowers. It was arranged in a silver vase and all the other people in the restaurant turned to admire it.  
  
"It's beautiful," Rinoa couldn't help smiling. There were sorts of fragrant flowers neatly entwined in greens. "Who gave this to me?" she asked.  
  
"Why don't you read the card, miss." He pointed at a small envelope hanging on the side of the vase. Rinoa took the envelope and slowly opened it. The card read:  
  
"Please meet me by the park."  
  
There was no signature. Rinoa didn't know what to do. She casted a pleading look at Zone and Watts but the two won't meet her gaze.  
  
"Let's go to the park," Rinoa declared as she stood up, completely forgetting about the party. His two friends followed her to their car.  
  
"Come again, all of you!" the waiter had said as he bade them farewell.  
  
"Who gave me these flowers? C'mon spill!" Rinoa begged her friends. "After asking me to go into that restaurant, now he wants me to go to the park."  
  
"Princess, we don't know okay so let's just head over there and see who your mystery man is," Watts answered Rinoa rested her back on her seat feeling anxious and excited at the same time.  
  
It was already dark when they finally got to the park. Rinoa searched for 'mystery man' hoping to know who he really is. There were lovers scattered everywhere, some sitting and petting on the benches, others licking on their ice creams.  
  
"Miss," a young boy called from behind them. "A man just asked me to give this to you." He gave Rinoa a shopping bag. But before she can question him any further, the boy quickly ran away.  
  
"OH, my!" Rinoa exclaimed.  
  
"Open it!" he heard Zone said.  
  
With trembling fingers, she opened the bag and took out a soft, light blue shawl. Rinoa wrapped it around her shoulders and found it soothing to her skin.  
  
"That must have cost a fortune. See, the fabric is made of expensive fibers," Zone commented. Rinoa stuffed the shawl back in its bag and that was when she noticed a small white envelope sticking on the inside.  
  
"For the sweetest girl around.Please meet me by the beach."  
  
Rinoa closed her eyes and swallowed the lump on her throat. "Seifer! This is SEIFER!" she said out loud, turning to Zone and Watts who was expecting a happy face from her. But Rinoa's expression betrayed all of it.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" you knew it all along." She cried, ignoring the pairs of eyes all turned to her. "You've just let me fall for his stupid game! I thought you were my friends!"  
  
"Rinoa were just trying to get you back together." Watts reasoned.  
  
"I can't believe you. I even got all dressed for this! You guys made a fool out of me!" Rinoa said, close to tears.  
  
"Listen, Rinoa, please listen to us, he doesn't ."  
  
"I can't believe he has the nerve to pull this trick on me." She said wiping away her tears. "He'll see." she stomped back to their car, fuming.  
  
Rinoa practically jumped out of the car when they are finally at the entrance of the beach. "If he thinks that he can easily trick me with his gifts, he's wrong because I won't easily give in!" She walked her way towards the main entrance, white sand filling her sandals. Seifer was standing there half smiling.  
  
"Rin, I'm so glad you decided to come," he greeted.  
  
"Cut it off, Seifer. I didn't come here for you. I came here to give you back these." She almost threw the flowers and the shopping bag in his arms. "I don't want them and please don't ever call me again or ask any help from my friends. Just leave me alone!" she said to his face sarcastically.  
  
Seifer didn't say anything but just stared back at her. Then after a long pause he said, "Are you done talking? Because if you are, I want you to listen to me so I could talk." Rinoa basically crossed her arms in her chest. "What do you have to explain?"  
  
"I'm really sorry I didn't come on your birthday. But I didn't really forget all about it. There was a scheduled Garden activity the next day and I wasn't allowed to take a leave." He began. "So that evening I tried to steal a car from the parking lot but unfortunately, I got caught and was put under probation for 3 days," Seifer confessed quietly. "I tried to reach you after that but you didn't want to talk to me so I just asked Zone and Watts to help me instead and we thought of this scheme." He fidgeted the side of his trench coat. "I'm sorry if you got it the wrong way and if you don't want to forgive me.it's okay. "he slowly turned around and walked away.  
  
"Seifer," Rinoa asked in a soft voice. Seifer turned to face her. She sighed. "I'm sorry, too, for being so selfish." She looked at her sandals and toyed at the sand. "Now, I understand."  
  
Seifer walked back to her side and touched her arm. "you don't need to say sorry, Rin, because you were never selfish. I shall be the one saying those words to you."  
  
Rinoa lifted her head and smiled. Let's just forget about it and start all over again, okay?" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Does that mean I'm already forgiven?" he asked.  
  
Rinoa laughed. "Let's just go home" she spun around and wondered what happened to Watts and Zone who was just standing behind her a while ago. "Weird." She said. "I guess you will the one to take me home then, I'm already hungry."  
  
Seifer smiled. "Not yet," he winked. Then he grabbed her arm saying, "Come with me."  
  
"Darling so there you are, With that look on your face As if you're never hurt, As if you're never down Shall I be the one for you? Who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then I will know that you're no dreamer.  
  
Rinoa had let Seifer pull her into the beach. The place was completely deserted and the only sound that can be heard is the soft whispering of the sea. She couldn't help asking, "What are we gonna do here?" Seifer didn't respond and continued to pull her. In a short while, she had found answers to her questions. In the vast stretch of sand, a picnic blanket was spread in the middle lighted by a fire. They drew closer and Rinoa saw a placard which read: EXCLUSIVELY FOR THE PRINCESS  
  
"Seifer, this is." Rinoa was speechless. There on the blanket were lobster salad and all of her favorite foods. Seifer even brought a cassette tape filled with Rinoa's favorite music.  
  
"Seifer, did you?" she looked at him, "I mean.wow." She said in awe.  
  
"This is all for you. Me, Fujin and Raijin prepared this.with the help of your two sidekicks actually," he grinned. "C'mon, have fun. This night is just for you."  
  
Rinoa sat beside Seifer who was already filling her plate. She took in a spoonful of salad and hors' d oeuvres and tasted that it was all delicious. Seifer offered her a slab of chocolate cake and a cup of punch. "Ooh, I'm sure this isn't white wine but it taste just as good." she said in between munching. After helping themselves with the dishes, they started roasting marshmallows by the fire, talking and laughing for the rest of the evening.  
  
"So let me come to you, close as I want to be Close enough for me, To feel your heart beating fast And stay there as I whisper How I love your peaceful eyes on me Did you ever know? That I had mine on you."  
  
Rinoa was clutching on Seifer's arm as they walk side by side along the seashore.  
  
"Seifer, this is great," she whispered gently.  
  
"You deserve it. After all, you are the best girl in Timber."  
  
"In the whole world." She corrected him. They looked at each other and just as Seifer is about to kiss her, she dodged and moved away.  
  
"You've got to catch me first before you can kiss me!" she said playfully, splashing some seawater to his face.  
  
"You're playing hard to get Rin," he said running after her. And that was when she stepped into that so called hole and twisted her ankle.  
  
"Rinoa are you alright?" Seifer asked, gently raising her foot.  
  
"It hurts," she said painfully.  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
"Don't touch it, it really hurts." Tears were already in her eyes. Seifer carried her to his back and he walked towards their picnic place.  
  
Seifer looked closely at her swollen foot and began to massage it lightly.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"It's painful," she complained.  
  
"Well, that what you get for being so nosy.." Seifer reminded her.  
  
"You're so bad.OUCH!" she cried. "I don't think I can walk back home," she admitted.  
  
"I got my car. You're foot looked bad." Seifer said. Rinoa looked at it and sighed. "I think you won't be able to walk for a whole week," he told her.  
  
"That long?"  
  
"Yeah, it's true. But at least it is just temporary." He said as he continued to caress it gently. "This is a disaster." Rinoa stammered. Seifer laid down her foot and inched closer to her. A gust of wind blew about them. "Sorry about that."  
  
Rinoa flashed again her megawatt smile. "But I won't care. This night is still perfect." She rested her back into Seifer and she allowed him to put his arms around her waist, both of them facing the crashing waves. "Rinoa," Seifer whispered to her ear. "Before I take you home, I want to give you something."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Seifer searched for a small box in his pocket and then he opened it in front of her. Rinoa's eyes sparkled as he took out an expensive silver bracelet. It was a silver chain with a narrow strip of another silver studded with glittering gems. Engraved underneath that narrow strip were the initials, S.A.  
  
"It's beautiful," she admired as she wore it around her right wrist. "You've given me too much" she said looking at him.  
  
"It wasn't enough. Ireally want you to know how important you are to me, Rinoa." He kissed her forehead. Rinoa wrapped her arms in his neck. "thank you so much," seifer pulled her closer and kissed her lips. "I love you," he whispered in between kisses.  
  
"Darling so share with me, Your love if you have enough Your tears if you're holding back, Or pain if that's what it is How can I let you know? I'm more than the dress and the voice Just reach me out then you will know that You're not dreaming."  
  
Seifer carried the sleeping Rinoa inside the Forest Owls cabin.  
  
"What happened?" Zone asked as soon as they had finally arrived.  
  
"Shh. You'll wake her up. Where is her room?"  
  
Zone had let Seifer follow him upstairs into the girl's room. "She can't walk. She twisted her ankle." Seifer explained, lowering his voice the best he could to prevent Rinoa from waking. He opened the door and gently palced Rinoa into the bed. A small smile was curved on her lips and he was again tempted to kiss her. But then he decided against it and walked away.  
  
"Seifer," Rinoa called. He went immediately to her side to see if she was awake.  
  
"She's dreaming." He tucked a strand of her behind her ear and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. He turned off the lampshade, stood up and walked outside the door.  
  
[To be continued.^-^ I had a hard time typing the chapter.it's a bit long..well, thanks for reading!!!] 


	11. Seifer's Plea

CHAPTER 11: SEIFER'S PLEA  
  
Rinoa's eyes were already brimming with tears as memories of her and Seifer's past burned inside her head.  
  
"If frown is shown then, I will know that you're no dreamer." her voice was very soft now as she ended the song. She looked away and wiped her tears but she couldn't help crying.  
  
"Oh, how good that summer was!"  
  
It was still clear in her thoughts as if it just happened yesterday. Seifer put his arms around her and when she looked at his face, he saw that he was crying too.  
  
"I miss you, Rinoa. I've been thinking so much about you lately although I knew that I'm just torturing myself," he murmured. He cupped her chin and gently wiped the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"I never knew I was still loving you until now.but it was too late. TOO LATE." Seifer thought helplessly.  
  
"Rin, I know that you're so happy with Squall and I can't grant you that same happiness," he said huskily. He knew that he had to let out those words. This is the right time to tell her what he has been thinking. "but I want you to do me a favor. I want to have you in my arms tonight just for the last time."  
  
Rinoa's eyes opened wide in amazement.  
  
"Please, Rin, please let me have this opportunity." He begged. "I've been dying to hold you."  
  
The girl closed her eyes and all she can think of were Seifer's pleas. She had never been this close to him as if in a million years. His voice was dripping with pain and longing and somewhere deep inside her she felt a sudden burst of emotion. His kiss, his voice, his strong arms.all felt so familiar to her.  
  
"Just for tonight. Just for tonight.." his voice repeated.  
  
"I don't know Seifer.it will be." Rinoa whispered but Seifer stopped her.  
  
"Shh. Don't think of anything else. It will just be you and me." He was staring directly into his eyes and his voice was now filled with a depth of new passion, piercing her very soul.  
  
An image of Squall flashed through her mind but Seifer's aqua blue eyes looked so warm and yet so lonely.  
  
"Just for tonight," she said to herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his embrace. Seifer knew at the instant that it was what he's been waiting for.  
  
"Thanks, Rin. Just for tonight and I'll be content. I will never ask for more."  
  
He then kissed her passionately and Rinoa left all her worries behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Rinoa tried to shield her eyes from the stinging rays of the morning sun before she realized that she and Seifer had fallen asleep under the oak tree last night. She saw that he had removed his trench coat and wrapped it around her in place of a blanket. She smiled and decided to wake him up.  
  
"Seifer, wake up." She nudged on his side. "C'mon, let's go to the shore and wait for rescue before someone will catch us here."  
  
She helped Seifer to his feet and they both walk to the shore. Seifer, indeed, was right. Balamb rescue had been already waiting for them at the eastern shore before they arrive.  
  
"Look, everyone, there they are!" Selphie squealed in delight. "Rin, Seifer, over here!" she ran towards them, waving her hands in the air. Just behind her were Squall, Irvine, Quistis, Zell, and Xu.  
  
Rinoa was so happy to see her friends. Each of them gave her a tight hug and she laughed merrily.  
  
"Whoa, Rin! Glad you're back," Zell said.  
  
"Told ya, people. Rin will be fine. See?" Irvine added.  
  
"Yeah, Rinoa. I'm thankful you're safe." Squall said quietly.  
  
Quistis laughed. "He actually breaks into pieces when he realized that you're in trouble. But of course, he will do anything human to find you. All of us will."  
  
Rinoa blushed. "Thanks, guys. I'm also glad to see all of you here. But, you shouldn't be so worried. Seifer had defended me against all those villains," she announced proudly, searching for him.  
  
"He's been taken by Raijin and Fujin inside." Zell told her.  
  
"Let's go then." Selphie took Rinoa's arm and pulled her inside the garden vessel.  
  
On their way back, everybody informed Rinoa that Raijin and Bruce had managed to escape but they didn't made it to the shore in tim. Instead, they rented a yacht at the Winhill harbor and sailed the whole night back to Balamb. There, they told the rest everything that had happened.  
  
"They already rejected 'Project Barrier' and that puny governor and all his allies had been thrown inside the jail." Irvine continued. "Bruce had been thankful to the three of you that all that governor's plans had been salvaged."  
  
"Jackson deserves it. I hope he'll rot in prison" Rinoa said.  
  
******to be continued****thanks for reading!!!! 


	12. Safe and Sound

Chapter 12:  
  
Everyone had welcomed Rinoa back in the garden when she finally returned. She went immediately to her dorm room and took a quick shower. She was so happy to be back home where she really belong.  
  
After changing into a set of clean clothes, she heartily collapsed into her bed.  
  
"Ding!" "All SeeD candidates, please proceed to the 2f corridor. I repeat, all SeeD candidates must proceed to the 2f corridor now." Quistis' voice boomed at the speaker.  
  
Rinoa's smile faded from her face. "They'll be announcing those who passed the test." She remembered sadly. "I'd just stay here. It'll be useless to go upstairs anyway." She said to herself. She never expected that this day would happen. She always knew that she's going to be a SeeD and and her return from the field exam will signify triumph instead of this kind of misery.With that, she buried her face in her pillow and wept quietly.  
  
There was a light tap on her door.  
  
"Rinoa, can I come in?" Selphie called from the other side of the door. Rinoa stood up and grabbed a handful of tissue paper from her closet and wiped her tear-streaked eyes. She opened the door and let her friend inside.  
  
Selphie immediately noticed her puffy eyes. "Rinoa, what happened?" she asked.  
  
"It's nothing Selphie. I just feel tired." She replied.  
  
"Oh?" Selphie won't believe her. "But you shouldn't. They'll be announcing those who passed." Selphie said.  
  
"It's no use." She said weakly, thinking how much effort she had spend in order to be a SeeD.  
  
"So? Nobody says you're already eliminated since you didn't make it in time. Should you not feel excited instead of moping around in here? You're just making yourself miserable, you know?"  
  
Rinoa didn't answer.  
  
"Okay. I'll just wait for you in 2f corridor but be very quick," Selphie reminded her before rushing outside.  
  
Rinoa composed her thoughts and finally decided to follow Selphie upstairs.  
  
"Selphie got a point," she said out loud. "Nobody says I'm already eliminated."  
  
She went outside and used the elevator to reach the second floor.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++ A U T H O R 'S N O T E: ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ^-^ to be continued.. You see, the story's about to end so please keep on checking the last chapters of this one. Thanks for reading and for those who reviewed, please accept a very wonderful 'thank you' from my heart. 


	13. Pass Or Fail?

Chapter13:  
  
Irvine was already there when she arrived.  
  
"Oh shucks, Rin. I'm nervous." He admitted, pacing back and fort. "Boy, I can't believe you." Rinoa grinned. "You shouldn't feel nervous about this, Irvine. Everyone knows that you'll make it." "Yeah?" "Believe me." "Thanks. It really helped boost my ego, you know." Irvine told her.  
  
After the small conversation with Irvine, she spotted Raijin and Seifer and decided to seat between them.  
  
"Hey Rinoa, perhaps you're not expecting to see me here," Seifer greeted in his normal tone.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to lock myself in my room if not for Selphie who tried to talk some sense to me." Rinoa said.  
  
"I shouldn't be here," Seifer said after a few seconds. "Waiting sucks. And besides, I'm hopeless." Raijin just sighed and nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Don't ever say that. Who knows? We even might make it," Rinoa encouraged her teammates. Seifer didn't say anything.  
  
Just then, A garden faculty walked in and everybody else in the place fell silent, with the same thoughts in their minds: that the waiting would finally be over.  
  
"Those whom I call, please come forward," he said.  
  
"Kinneas, Spence and Martin," and the three gave each other a high five.  
  
"Dereck, Max,"  
  
Rinoa felt her hands grow sweaty and she thought that her throat is about to close.  
  
"And finally, to all members of Squad C, Raijin, Rinoa and Seifer. That is all."  
  
Rinoa couldn't believe her ears. To her excitement, she both hugged Seifer and Raijin then she jumped over and over. "We did it, We did it!" she exclaimed.  
  
"This is so good, you know?" Raijin said before following the garden faculty. Rinoa was about to follow him but she saw that Seifer was still firmly rooted in his seat.  
  
"Seifer?" "Is it true? That I was called?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh, yes! We pass! We're both SeeDs now." She told him, her voice filled with enthusiasm. Then before he knew it, she was already pulling him up.  
  
Squall was there and he congratulated each of the new SeeD members as the Garden head master.  
  
"Congratulations, Rinoa. I know you can do it," he pressed her hand when he finally reached her. The gesture made her tingle.  
  
Seifer was actually thinking that Squall will never shake his hand even if he is now a SeeD member just like him. Squall walked to him without changing his expressionless face. He locked eyes with his rival and then he offered his hand. Seifer stared down at it as if it was actually an alien tentacle. It took him a moment to give his hand and return a shake.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of Rin," Squall said quietly.  
  
"You're welcome, Puberty Boy." He snickered.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Thanks for reading, people out there. And for those who had taken their time to review my work, a BIG, BIG thanks from me. Love you all!  
  
~Lady in Blue~ 


	14. My Inspiration

Chapter 14: My Inspiration  
  
That night, the Garden Festival Committee, headed by Selphie, had organized the Graduation Ball for the new SeeDs.  
  
"Where are the ladies? If they don't arrive any minute by now, we're all gonna be late," Zell complained. The quad, transformed into a fabulous ball by the Garden Festival Committee, was beginning to fill with student couples, the ladies, mostly dressed in evening gowns and the men, in their SeeD uniforms.  
  
"Take it easy, Zell. Women are women. It's so nice to know that somebody's dressing up for you tonight, don't you think?" Irvine told him coolly. "they want us to be impressed to make sure that they'll have our attention."  
  
"Is that so?" Zell asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yes. And besides, we've been here a bit too early." Irvine answered.  
  
Zell looked at Squall and elbowed him. "hey man, what can you say? You haven't spoken since we arrived."  
  
"Let's just wait for them." Was his only answer.  
  
"See?" Irvine said. "Squall is also thinking of the same thing,"  
  
Zell just sighed. Knowing those two, he'd rather keep silent.  
  
Shortly after that, what they've been waiting for finally arrived. Selphie, Quistis and Rinoa are walking towards them, in their spectacular ball gowns.  
  
"The waiting's over guys," Selphie cheered. Then she looked at Irvine and tucked in his ear a strand of hair that fell in his cheek. "you look so handsome tonight," she murmured. "I'm sorry if I have to make all of you wait. My blow dryer kind of messed up." She winked. Selphie was wearing an emerald green gown that brought out the color of her eyes. She had a light make-up giving her a simple, yet chick look. Irvine tickled her chin. "Thanks. A girl as pretty as you only deserves a good-looking guy."  
  
"Shall we, Zell?" Quistis asked good-naturedly. She had on a black one strapped gown, studded with rhinestones and her hair was tied in a bun above her head with some of the golden tendrils framing her face.  
  
"You're much of a goddess tonight, Quistis," Zell said, unable to focus clearly. Quistis had to laugh.  
  
And as for Squall, who was captured by his girlfriend's radiance, was unable to speak. Rinoa was dressed in a white, backless, slim-silhouette, perfectly hugging her every curve. With barely any make-up, she looked sexy and natural. She had her hair down and aside from her necklace, she wore a pair of pearl-drop earrings that accented her dress.  
  
"Rin,"  
  
"So how do I look?" Rinoa asked him playfully. When he didn't respond, Selphie and Quistis giggled.  
  
"Told you, Rinoa, that dress looks fabulous on you." Selphie said.  
  
"Yeah, you really knocked him out." Quistis added. "Right, Squall?"  
  
"Yes," he said and turning back to Rinoa, " You do look great, Rin."  
  
Rinoa smiled. "Thank you." She said simply.  
  
"Okay, let's hit the party!" Selphie chimed in.  
  
They all gathered around a table and help themselves with the dishes.  
  
"For Rinoa and Irvine, cheers!" Quistis began raising her cup.  
  
"Cheers!" the others said in unison.  
  
They laughed and chattered and after that, everybody moved to the dance floor. Squall and Rinoa danced into a waltz with the others. Rinoa also danced with Zell and with Irvine and then back at Squall again. Squall looked down at her feeling all proud and lucky.  
  
"You're simply amazing, Rinoa Heartilly. I don't know where I'd be without you."  
  
"I'd always be here for you Squall as you would also be here for me. I love you so much." She whispered sweetly.  
  
Just when he was about to give her a kiss, somebody had lightly tapped Squall on the shoulder, alarming him.  
  
*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~********* Sorry for not updating the story for 3 whole weeks! School work's pouring non-stop.  
  
Thanks for reading guys! Your reviews helped a lot! Love ya.. -Lady in Blue 


	15. Utmost Thanks

CHAPTER 15: UTMOST THANKS  
  
He spun around and was very surprised when he saw the intruder.  
  
"Perfect timing, Seifer. What on earth do you want this time?" Squall said on his mind.  
  
But his rival wasn't wearing his usual mocking expression. Instead, he looked as if he was about to speak with a long- lost buddy. "Squall," he began without a single bit of ridicule, "Can I kidnap your dance partner for a minute?"  
  
Squall blinked, unable to register the words. "Great. Now he wants to dance with Rin after he completely ruined our momentum." His eyes fluttered from Seifer to Rinoa and them back to Seifer again. Eventually, Squall agreed.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." He realized that Seifer could pick on him once in a while but he will never had a girlfriend like Rinoa. There's no point being selfish. With that, Squall released her hand and went to their table.  
  
"Seifer!" Rinoa appeared to be quite amused. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing much. I slept all day and when I awoke, it was already evening. Fujin and Raijin asked me to check on the party and forced me to wear the new SeeD uniform." He straightened the collar.  
  
"Why, it looks great on you," "Yeah?" "No kidding." "Too much of that. Let's dance"  
  
Seifer led Rinoa as to the dance floor as another tune began. Seifer raised her wrist and saw the bracelet. "Hey, this looks familiar. I thought you've already thrown this away years ago."  
  
"Of course, not. It's the only thing I have that reminds me of you." She answered eagerly.  
  
The waltz started. Seifer complemented her steps with effortless grace. He twirled Rinoa around and continued to dance in harmony with the music. He gave her another twirl and that was when he touched her smooth back.  
  
"Wow. You never told me you can dance." Rinoa remarked.  
  
"SeeDs are supposed to know a little bit of everything, right?" he returned as he drew her closer to himself. A slow melody played and the lights slightly dimmed. Seifer placed his hand gently on her waist allowing him to graze her flawless skin. He held his breath.  
  
"Rinoa," he said, gazing warmly at her black-brown eyes. Those eyes he fell in love with, years ago. "I'm thankful I was given a chance to get to know you. I want to thank you for everything you've been to me." Then he looked over her shoulder to Squall. "He's such a lucky guy, Rinoa. I wish you both all the happiness. Tell me when he starts to hurt you and I'll beat him into a pulp till he says he loves you so much." Seifer meant what his said. Rinoa grinned. "I'll count on you for that. I too wish for your happiness Seifer. Look, we're both SeeDs now and this was only the beginning."  
  
"Yes." He nodded "Maybe there's much more to come. Okay, better get you back to Squall before he gets nuts with jealousy." Both of them laughed.  
  
Squall, on a nearby table couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He saw how Seifer had looked at her and how she made her laugh. But as soon as he saw them approaching, he decided to dismiss the thought immediately.  
  
"Hey, man, here she goes," Seifer said and moved away.  
  
When he left, Rinoa snuggled to Squall's arms. "Do you still want to dance?" Squall asked her.  
  
"Nah. I'm tired. Let's go to the balcony instead." Rinoa said winking. Squall held her close as they walk towards the balcony.  
  
Rinoa smiled to herself. "Seifer will always have a special place in my heart, that I can never deny. But he'll never be greater than Squall no matter what." As she and Squall shared a passionate kiss under the gleaming moon.  
  
*****FIN******  
  
Woohoo! Finally completed the fic. I hope you guys out there enjoyed this one. This was my first fic on the site and I'm thanking you readers for sharing with me what you thought about my story. I'm hoping that you'll also read my next fic (that's under construction coz I'm still thinking of an appropriate plot)  
  
Ciao, everyone! Thanks for making it this far.I really appreciated it. Love you loads!!!  
  
~Lady in Blue ;-) 


End file.
